


Nothing is for free

by DaddyFuckinLongLegs



Series: MacCready/Nate [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Degradation, First time anal, I never thought it would come to this, M/M, Money kink, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Rough Sex, Slapping, guys being dudes, it started with a kiss - prompt/meme, oh god I made it really smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyFuckinLongLegs/pseuds/DaddyFuckinLongLegs
Summary: MacCready and Nate in a close call with some mutants, and MacCready's signed off to get some bed-rest. It's mean, and playful, and dirty, and you should read it while I think of a better tagline.Started as part of the other thing I'm working on - "Kisses Are Free", a collection of things built around a kiss prompt/ask meme on tumblr. The prompt was "where it doesn't hurt".





	1. Chapter 1

"Here! MacCready! _Here_!"  
  
Nate yelled and pulled the pin, tossing the grenade, ducking behind the wall and closing his eyes against the smoke. MacCready scrambled towards him, boots scrabbling in the gravel as he lurched headlong behind an overturned car. The explosion shook the concrete, shrapnel and fragments of sidewalk scattering around them, and the mutant screamed and fell to the floor, one leg in raw, red tatters beneath it. MacCready swung himself up, peering out above the driver's door, aiming carefully, breath held tight in his chest, and put the thing out of it's misery. Another blast, this time from beside them, Nate rolled out from his cover and sprayed the new mutant with a hail of .45s, new rounds skidding between his fingers as he tried to reload before -  
  
"Ahhh _fuck_! I'm hit!"  
  
MacCready stumbled backwards, landing ass first on the tarmac, clutching his ribs, blood bubbling between his fingers. Nate heard another rifle discharge, and the hissing of escaping gas, and the creaking, flickering crackle of fire. He bolted, dropping the spare rounds and grabbing MacCready desperately by the collar, dragging him backward and rolling his body beneath him, pressing him to the ground.  
  
A deafening roar and the car exploded, throwing them hard across the concrete, scraping through skin and shredding fabric, the world heaving violently beneath them. Nate grimaced, pushing himself up onto his elbows, and to his feet, and span to face the onslaught. MacCready already had his rifle cocked, teeth bared, veins throbbing in his neck, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Get some, you _big green son-of-a-bitch_!"  
  
His rifle cracked, and the second mutant dropped, thudding heavily to the ground. Another followed close behind, and another, and a huge muscled beast leapt at them, jaws wide and eyes wild. MacCready fired steadily, pressed to the ground, sharp pain gnawing at his ribs, air hissing through his teeth, bullets snapping into the chamber one after another, and Nate screamed, slamming his heel hard into the hound's throat, jamming his rifle into its neck as it snapped and slavered at his shins, and pulled the trigger, blood spraying across him and mottling the pavement with gore.  
  
The last mutant managed one more round,whistling past him into the chassis of another car, and Nate threw himself to the floor, elbowing MacCready's chest down hard, flinging his arms up around his head. A second car exploded, and a third, a deadly set of atomic dominoes sending hunks of hot metal screaming through the air. MacCready rolled into a ball, covering his wound, howling gutturally at the pain, and Nate grabbed his shoulder, hanging tight. A chunk of tailgate crashed down beside them, spraying an eruption of earth where it landed, and then the sound of cracking metal, and the smell of hot oil and sulphur, tarmac, blood. The two men lay curled tight, for another moment, as the battlefield shuddered to a halt.  
  
The world fell still.  
  
Nate rolled onto his back, chest heaving, air slamming in and out of his lungs faster than light, MacCready gritted his teeth and pulled himself upright with a yell, propping himself over a railing by the roadside.  
  
“Holy. Fucking. Jesus.” Nate sighed, rolling to his feet. He staggered to MacCready, hauling his pack from his shoulder.  
  
“Where'd he get you? Mac? _Mac_ , hey, where'd he hit you?”  
  
MacCready's eyes unfocused, rolling loosely in his sockets as his body tried to black out. Nate slapped him hard across the face, the dry smack of his palm echoing dully against the concrete.  
  
“MacCready, stay with me. Mac- Bobby, you dipshit stay with me. Come on, man.”  
  
MacCready nodded, squaring his eyes with Nate, grasping the man's arm with cold, shaking fingers.  
  
“S'my... my ribs. I'll be... okay... you... any bandages?”  
  
Nate nodded, already unwinding them around his fist.  
  
“Stretch up for me, Bobby, I need that arm out of the way. That's it, up high.”  
  
Nate ducked under MacCready's arm, letting him hang around his shoulder. The leather of MacCready's jacket chafed against the raw skin from Nate's jaw, grazed deep and still speckled with gravel, and he hissed a curse, spitting blood across his arm. He peeled MacCready's shirt up and over his ribs, carefully pulling the fabric from the wound, soaked in blood. MacCready cried out, and Nate winced. The bone was shattered, tiny porcelain fragments jamming out of the skin and a chunk of flesh missing, dark blood pooling in its absence. Nate spotted the dull surface of a bullet, lodged below the shattered bone, just shy of too deep to retrieve. Nate sucked his bottom lip, thinking fast. He tugged a screwdriver from his pack, and looked at MacCready.  
  
“Okay, I'm gonna get this out, Bobby. It's gonna hurt. It's really gonna hurt. Y'understand?”  
  
MacCready sobbed once, turning his head away, bracing himself against the railing, and rested his teeth against the thick leather of his jacket shoulder. He nodded, and Nate buried the tip of the screwdriver into his side, saying _easy, easy, almost there;_ MacCready bit down hard on his shoulder and screamed into the leather, sweat and salt-tears dripping down his face, sharp metal wriggling underneath the bullet, prying it free. It landed with a wet clink on the floor.   
  
MacCready shuddered, bile rising in his throat, but kept it down, and Nate slid the bandages around his tight midsection, hands working gently to keep the pressure and stop the bleeding.  
  
MacCready mumbled something half conscious, and his head lolled heavily to one side. Nate tapped his cheek gently with his open palm. MacCready nodded, eyes fluttering to stay open, and Nate pulled a stimpak from his pack, pulling the cover off the needle with his teeth.  
  
“Okay, almost done. You're gonna be okay, y'hear me?”  
  
MacCready nodded again, staring hazily at the stimpack. Nate pushed the needle up into the join of his shoulder, and MacCready jittered, struggling and almost dislodging it. Nate pressed his arm down heavily across MacCready's chest, pinning him steady until the shot was in his bloodstream. A few moments passed, and his eyes refocused. They sat, still, watching the colour gradually wash back into his skin. Nate sighed, sweeping his hand through his hair and letting his shoulders drop.  
  
“Christ Mac, I thought you were a goner there.”  
  
MacCready shook his head slowly.  
  
“Everything hurts way too much for that.”  
  
Nate laughed, and breathed deeply. He looked at, MacCready, and the merc shrugged one shoulder. Nate stared at him, then leaned in suddenly, pressing MacCready's face firmly between his hands, and planting a slow, heavy kiss on his small, stunned mouth. Nate's breath was hot through his nostrils, against the cooling sweat on MacCready's top lip, and MacCready froze. Nate pushed tight against him, his lips parted slightly, his mouth warm and hollow. MacCready swallowed nervously, leaning his hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate pulled back, slapped his face gently and swatted his cap from the top of his head, pointing at the bandages around his middle.  
  
“You, you little shit, don't fucking do that to me again.”


	2. Chapter 2

MacCready sighed, stretching his arms slowly and pressing his back against the bed. Four weeks. _Four fu-… four god-damned weeks_. He was sick to the back teeth of looking at the ceiling, the crumbling corner of the wall, the smell of the old wallpaper, the way the spunky little guy on the vault-tec poster winked and grinned. His sleep schedule was shot to hell, his appetite was still uneven _,_ and he was all but ready to murder for nicotine. He was grateful, for sure, that he'd gotten back here in almost one piece, and that that weird vault robot had been bursting at the seams to stitch him up and keep him fed and rested, but... Four weeks was a damned long time.

He rolled slowly onto his side, holding his breath by habit, and was pleased when it wasn't absolute agony to lean on his elbow and prop himself up. He thumbed through the comics on the nightstand; he'd read them all too many times to bother with them now, but he was grateful that Nate had brought them over. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the bedpost, cool metal against his warm skin.

A solid rapping at the door pulled him back from his thoughts. The door opened before he had chance to reply, and Nate stood in the doorway, one hand in his pocket, pack slung lazily over his shoulder, the other holding an open bottle of beer.  
  
“Surprise, Bobby, it's your lucky day.”

Nate sauntered over and sat lightly on the corner of the mattress. He handed MacCready the bottle.  
  
“Doctor's orders; no more moping around sober and desperate for a smoke.”  
  
He handed MacCready a crisp, white packet, pristine corners and foil barely creased, the lettering still sharp on the front of the box - _Grey Tortoise -_ and gold accents glinting. MacCready let out a little laugh and a sigh of pleasure, and took the pack, putting the beer gingerly on the table and opening the box carefully, sniffing the contents.  
  
“Oh shi- uh, oh, damn. That's the stuff. Where'd you find em?”  
  
He picked one gently from the packet, and Nate pulled a lighter from his pocket and flipped it, held it out for MacCready to light up.  
  
“Y'know, it's a long story. A vault, of sorts. In a subway.”

MacCready nodded and inhaled deeply, dry smoke in his lungs, nicotine rushing to his head. He lay back again, folding one arm behind his head and crossing his ankles, and exhaled to the ceiling. Nate fished another bottle from his pack and opened it, watching, smiling, as MacCready's body unclenched and relaxed into the mattress.

“How're you feeling then?” He asked, gesturing with the open bottle.

MacCready nodded. “Yeah, I'm doing okay. But damn if I'm not bored outta my skull. Getting a little stir-crazy, nothing but robots and that damned Vault-Tec guy to keep me company. Even getting kinda sick of Grognak.”  
  
He smiled, and Nate raised his eyebrows swallowing his mouthful of beer quickly and raising his hand.  
  
“That reminds me. Got something for you.” He unrolled a magazine from the bag, tossing it gently to MacCready's lap.  
  
“Ohhh, nice, Unstoppables!” He turned the comic over in his hands.  
  
Nate's eyes glinted, trying to hold down a smile. “Look inside.”  
  
“I'll get there, man, don't rush me, I-”  
  
“No, really, trust me, look inside.” Nate smirked.  
  
MacCready let the pages fall open at the centre, and a small photograph slid out. MacCready's eyes widened and he laughed into his hand.  
  
“No. Fucking. Way. I mea- oh forget it. Where the hell did you find _this?_ ”  
  
“Same vault. Seems someone had a... special interest.”  
  
MacCready held up the photograph to the light, mouth agape and grinning like a kid, his face reddening slightly. A dark haired woman sat jauntily on a desk, smiling and winking, breasts spilling from her open blouse, nipples pink and pert in the soft light, skirt rolled up past the tops of her stockings, and Grognak's axe positioned suggestively between her thighs. MacCready whistled.  
  
“Is that _actually_ Shannon Rivers? You sure you wanna give this away, man? I mean... you're not gonna want it _back_ , that's all I'm saying.”  
  
Nate smiled mischievously. “Nah, I'm all done with it. Might wanna give it a little wipe though.”  
  
MacCready's grip loosened and he glanced at Nate worriedly. Nate laughed.  
  
“Oh come on, you telling me you never whacked to someone else's stash before?”  
  
MacCready shuffled nervously and cleared his throat, Nate smirked.   
  
“Come on, man, I'm kidding. Don't look so scared.”  
  
MacCready tipped his head back and flicked his cigarette, ash dusting his sleeve.  
  
“Not scared, man, just... y'know, wouldn't want to frighten the lady; if she's gotten used to yours, somethin' this size might come as a shock.”  
  
“Hey, fuck you.” Nate pointed at him, bottle in hand, “Technique, my friend, that's what's important.”  
  
MacCready took another drag.  
  
“Sure, sure, that's what they say. I mean, no one's ever had to say it to me, but I've heard...”  
  
Nate slammed his bottle on the table and threw the magazine playfully at MacCready's face. MacCready threw his arms up and cried out, pain tugging through his ribs at the sudden movement.  
  
“Oh, shi- sugar, that is sore.”  
  
“Serves you right, you little shit.” Nate stood up, adjusting his belt.  
  
“Hey, woah, you don't gotta get it out or anything; it's big enough, I'll take your word for it!”  
  
Nate clipped MacCready across the temple with the back of his hand, and the merc laughed as he walked away.  
  
“Say thanks to that collector for me!”


	3. Chapter 3

Nate's hands worked gently over MacCready's torso, winding the fabric into place carefully, every inch measured tightly against his skin. Bandages were getting hard to come by at this side of the commonwealth, though Preston reckoned there might be still a fair supply at one of the military checkpoints to the South, or, if he could brave the mutants, the hospital would be worth another try. Hell of a trip that would be. He tucked and pinned the bandage into place, patting MacCready on the stomach.  
  
“All done buddy. You feeling okay?”  
  
MacCready grinned, lighting a smoke and leaning back on his elbows.  
  
“What, with those soft, feminine hands caressing me? How could I not be?”  
  
Nate thumped him on the shoulder, and he snickered.  
  
“Oooh, she's kinky, I like it.”  
  
Nate rolled his eyes. “And what does a kid like you know about that, huh? You're fucking... twelve years old or something.”  
  
MacCready looked hurt.  
  
“What, you think I don't know my way around a little “rough-n-tumble”?” He scoffed, dusting ash from his naked stomach. Nate shook his head, smiling wryly.  
  
“No, MacCready, I don't. I think you're all talk.”  
  
“Try me. I've done some crazy things for love and money.”  
  
Nate stood, eyeing him sceptically.  
  
“Mostly money.” He finished. Nate opened his mouth to speak, closed it again. There was a beat of silence, the two men looking at one another, air prickling their skin.  
  
“What?”  
  
Nate moved fast, pinning MacCready's hands to the wall and swinging his leg over the merc's hips, straddling him, holding him fast to the mattress and knocking the cigarette flying from his fingers. MacCready tried to buck him off, but pain shot through his side and he let out a pained huff of air instead. Nate grinned impishly.  
  
“What's the matter, Mac? Changed your mind? You just said you liked it rough.”  
  
MacCready laughed, the sound shallow in his throat, and shoved his hands forward, dislodging Nate's grip for just a second. He took his chance, headbutting Nate between the eyes, and Nate recoiled, but brought his knee sharply up to MacCready's ribs. MacCready winced and curled his arms around himself, still laughing painfully.  
  
“No fair!” MacCready whined.  
  
“No fair? You little _bitch,_ ” Nate coughed, laughing, holding the bridge of his nose, tears welling in his eyes, “that fucking _hurt!_ ”  
  
Nate grabbed the merc by the throat, leaning the heel of his hand just above his adam's apple, thumb pressing tightly below his jaw. He ground his hips down, and tightened his knees around MacCready's slim waist. A flicker of warmth in his guts made MacCready shudder, and Nate pressed harder.  
  
“Give as good as I get.” MacCready's voice came nasal and reedy, struggling for breath, and Nate laughed. He leaned in, whispering in MacCready's ear, other hand lacing around the merc's wrist.  
  
“Oh yeah? That a promise?”  
  
“I dunno,” MacCready hissed, “maybe you oughtta give me something worthwhile firs-”  
  
“Pardon me, am I interrupting?”  
  
Curie's singsong voice came from the open doorway, and both men snapped their eyes to her, frozen in position.  
  
“No-”  
“Yes-”  
  
The two men answered in unison, and Nate returned his eyes to MacCready, pressing his hand harder, digging his fingers into the hollow of the merc's throat. MacCready tapped the bed furiously with one hand.  
  
“Okay, okay! Uncle! Lemme out!” He wheezed.  
  
Nate rocked backwards, letting go, letting his hand rest lightly on MacCready's chest, and MacCready spluttered, drawing thick lungfuls of air.  
  
“Sir,” Curie spoke again, concerned, “I must advise against such strenuous physical activity, and especially this sort of violence, if Mr. MacCready is to make a swift recovery.”  
  
“We're just playing, Curie. Besides,” Nate swatted MacCready in the face, MacCready squirmed and laughed, “the little shit deserves it.”  
  
MacCready pulled a face, indignant, about to object, then shrugged.  
  
“Yeah. Probably.”  
  
Curie hummed quietly, clearly disapproving, but turned and slipped from the room, engine hissing softly. Nate called after her;  
  
“Curie? Hey! Curie!”  
  
“ _Oui, monsieur_?”  
  
He sniffed and flicked a stray hair out of his face.  
  
“Could you close the door?”


	4. Chapter 4 - SMUT

MacCready's face dropped. He turned to look at Nate, eyes wide. Curie closed the door. Time turned thick and viscous. Everything moved slow, so slow. Nate settled his weight on MacCready's hips. Bent towards him. His mouth brushed against MacCready's throat. Soft, hot air bloomed across his skin. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention. Nate pressed his lips against MacCready's pulse, trailing his hand across his shoulder, under his arm, along his uninjured ribs. Kissing up towards his jaw, mouth open. Pulling away. Cool air rushing to fill the space. MacCready closed his eyes, lifting his mouth to meet-

Nate slapped him sharply across the face. MacCready coughed a shocked whisper, his eyes burst open, every nerve suddenly wide awake and ringing with sensation. He stared at Nate. Nate stared back. The air felt static, buzzing with tension, almost painful.  
  
MacCready's heart thudded hard, and his hands moved by themselves, reaching to unbutton Nate's shirt. Nate rested his hands on MacCready's forearms, letting the merc work his way down.  
  
Six buttons.  
  
Nate looked him in the eye, half smiling, blue eyes dark in the lamplight.  
  
Five buttons.  
  
His chest was flat, hairless, indented at the sternum, little white scar below the collarbone, like a snapped wishbone.  
  
Four. MacCready drew a quiet breath through his teeth. Three. His hands were shaking. Two.

Nate's open palm smacked hard against his face again. He winced, a handful of Nate's shirt clenched tight, and Nate ran his fingers into MacCready's hair, rocking his hips slowly. MacCready rested his hands lightly on Nate's thighs, smoothing over the fabric of his pants, thumbs sweeping the join of his hips, and closed his eyes. Nate tugged gently at the merc's hair, tipping his head back, and traced his thumb down the hard line of MacCready's jaw. He bent forward again, mouth hot and dry on MacCready's collarbone, and dug his fingers hard into the soft, silver nerve endings at the base of the merc's skull. MacCready's dick hardened in his pants. His face reddened, the hot colour creeping from up his shoulders and settling across his cheeks and nose, and he froze. Nate smirked, face buried in MacCready's neck.

“What's the matter, Bobby?” His voice was low, full of heat. “You worried you might like it?”  
  
MacCready laughed nervously, and Nate's hand slid around to resume the pressure on his throat. Another hand fumbled with the waistband of his pants, warm fingers tugging open his fly. Nate lifted himself up to his knees, pulling MacCready's pants down around his thighs, cupping his hand around the merc's balls, thumb circling slowly at the base of his cock. MacCready gasped, curling towards the pressure, hands folding across his stomach, and Nate's hand moved fast and sharp, releasing the pressure on his throat and cracking painfully across his cheek.

MacCready grunted, flinching away, head ringing.  
  
“You _fuck,_ Nate, that one really hurt!”  
  
Nate pressed the flat of his hand softly to MacCready's face, thumb grazing his cheekbone.  
  
“What's the matter, princess, you in over your head?”  
  
MacCready scoffed. “You wish. But I don't get hurt for _free.”_  
  
Nate pushed his knee into MacCready's ribs, only a warning, but enough to make him wince.  
  
“Seems to me like you do, sweetheart.”  
  
He sat up, unbuckling his belt, and MacCready let his eyes linger for a moment, watching Nate's long fingers reach into his pants, his underwear tight and tented, fingers closing around the hard length of his cock. MacCready sucked air through his teeth, looked up at Nate, doe eyed, wanting him... and shoved him backwards, full force, grunting at the flare of pain it caused. Nate tumbled back, untangling his hand from his pants too slow to break his fall, and he landed awkwardly on one shoulder, knees folded around MacCready's waist. MacCready laughed, and slid himself up the bed, sitting almost upright against the bed frame.  
  
“No way, man, not even for you. I _do not_ hurt for free.”  
  
Nate rolled to his feet, his pants still unbuckled and hanging loosely from his hips. He reached for his pack, pulling a small, fat bundle from inside, and rifling through it with his thumb. He sighed.  
  
“You love caps so much, here, try the real thing.”  
  
He held out the bundle; fifty-dollar bills, stacked and strapped neatly together.  
  
MacCready held out his hand, grinning.  
  
“This counts as an IOU, right?”  
  
Nate pulled the cash back, shaking his head.  
  
“Not like that,” he gestured, “sit up, open your mouth.”  
  
MacCready looked at him, disbelieving, and Nate nodded, opening his mouth and holding his tongue out, waving the bills at MacCready.  
  
“Now you try.”  
  
MacCready glanced at the door anxiously, then up at Nate. He shook his head, carefully sitting up straight, mumbling;  
  
“I can't believe I'm gonna do this.”  
  
Nate bit back a smile and knelt on the bed, straddling MacCready, smoothing his hair gently, stroking the side of his face.  
  
“Gimme your hands.”  
  
He placed them, one on each hip, and pinched MacCready's jaw, pulled his chin up, fingertips digging beneath the wiry hair of his beard. MacCready laughed, shut his eyes.  
  
“No no,” Nate's voice thick as honey, “look at me.”  
  
MacCready squeezed his thumbs into the skinny muscle of Nate's thighs, wrapped his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. Nate counted, slowly, smoothing each bill before he placed it delicately on MacCready's outstretched tongue.  
  
“...Two-fifty. Three hundred. Head up. Three-fifty.”  
  
Their eyes locked steadily, MacCready's nostrils flaring with each breath, barely blinking, Nate playing cool and calm with his trousers open and hard-on pushing tight against his underwear.  
  
“Four hundred. Four-fifty. Do you suck dick, MacCready?”  
  
MacCready shuddered, gripping Nate tightly.  
  
“Five-fifty. Six hundred. Nod your head yes.”  
  
MacCready shut his eyes, nodded, biting the notes gently to keep them in place. Nate slapped him again, light and fast.  
  
“Open your eyes. Tell me again. Do you suck dick, MacCready?”  
  
MacCready's eyes snapped open and he nodded enthusiastically, nerves rattling through him, heart racing. Nate bent forward, cupping the back of the merc's head, and pressed their faces together, pinching the bundle of notes and tucking them into his pocket, a silver trail of saliva stretching from MacCready's mouth. Nate wiped it with his thumb, and slid his pants down his thighs.  
  
“Prove it.”


	5. Chapter 5 - SMUT

MacCready brushed the tails of Nate's shirt up over his stomach, his fingers dragging lightly through the patch of thick, dark hair, and up to his navel, fingers splayed on the flat expanse of Nate's stomach. Nate sighed as the head of his dick met MacCready's tongue, warm and soft, and sank into the dark hollow of his open mouth. He inhaled shakily, moving his hips steadily, cock brushing against the roof of MacCready's mouth. The merc swept his tongue in slow circles, around the head of his cock and Nate grasped his head gently with both hands, moaned quietly, the heels of his palms pressing at MacCready's temples, fingers in his hair.  
  
MacCready smiled, open mouthed, and fluttered his tongue, then sealed his mouth around Nate's cock, sucking slow and hard, flicking the tip of his tongue side to side. Nate bucked and grunted, holding MacCready's head still and holding his breath for a moment. He exhaled slowly through his nose, looked down at MacCready, shaking his head and smiling.  
  
“Fucking showoff.”  
  
He pulled MacCready's mouth away and sat down heavily in his lap, looked him in the eye. MacCready looked hungry, indignant, proud of himself. Nate swung his legs to the floor, stripping his shirt off over his head, and gestured for him to shuffle down the bed, a brief moment of concern flashing across his face.  
  
“Can you do that? Get down here comfortably?”  
  
MacCready laughed, sliding down on his back.  
  
“Oh _now_ you care about my ribs again.”  
  
Nate cuffed the side of his head with the back of his hand.  
  
“Don't push it, or you can stand on your head and suck your own dick.”  
  
MacCready laughed, and Nate tapped his thigh impatiently.  
  
“Spread 'em, cowboy.”  
  
MacCready spread his legs obediently, smile plastered to his face, and Nate dropped to his knees, sweeping his hair back from his eyes. His mouth traced the up the inside of MacCready's thighs, up the joint of his hips, along the small, neat edge of his pubic hair, and back down, breath hot and humid. The pad of his tongue swept flatly across MacCready's balls, rolling softly against delicate skin; MacCready whimpered pathetically, wilting into the mattress, then laughed at himself, folding his arm across his eyes. He sat up and braced himself with one arm, breathing heavily.  
  
“If only they could see you now, huh? Hero of the commonwealth, general of the minutemen, on his knees for a lowlife gunner. And _enjoying_ it too.”  
  
Nate laughed, running his tongue up MacCready's cock in a slow, wet zig-zag, then took it into his mouth, inhaling deeply around him. He grasped MacCready's knees and swallowed, taking his cock deep into his throat then pulling away. MacCready let out a little gasp, his hips pushing forward, and Nate tightened his mouth, letting him in slowly. MacCready's hand snapped to the back of his head, clasping his mouth down hard to the base of his cock. Nate gagged, his shoulders heaved, and MacCready held him fast, rough hands buried in his hair, stomach clenched, nerves boiling with pleasure.  
  
“Not so clever now, huh?” He panted.  
  
Nate breathed slowly, air almost whistling through his nose, closed his eyes. He steadied himself, then looked up at MacCready, big, blue eyes turning bloodshot with pressure, nose pressed hard beneath the merc's skinny stomach. MacCready groaned and arched his back, lying back down with a heavy sigh.  
  
“Jeez you're pretty with your mouth full.”  
  
He let go, and Nate rocked backwards, opening his mouth wide as MacCready slid out, thick saliva clinging to his tongue and teeth. He retched, laughed, and knelt for a moment, gathering himself, then stood, knees popping loudly. MacCready snickered.  
  
“You okay there, grandpa?”  
  
“Oh, fuck you.”  
  
Nate stepped between his legs, leaning over him and wrapping a hand firmly around his throat.  
  
“You gonna quit being a little brat now? Or do you wanna make this difficult?”  
  
MacCready's eyes glinted and he shrugged.  
  
“How hard can it be?”  
  
Nate pressed down heavily, pinching where his pulse hammered beneath his jaw, and jammed his fingers into the merc's mouth. He pulled out sharply, pressed his wet fingers into MacCready's asshole. MacCready bucked and cried out, pain rippling from his side, and warmth rolling through his stomach. Nate curled his fingertips gently, MacCready's guts lit up with pleasure, his eyes rolling back into his head.  
  
“Ohhh fu...”  
  
Nate's hair fell across his brow, and he pushed his cock against MacCready's ass.  
  
“You ever let someone fuck you, Bobby?” His voice was hot and fast, tumbling over MacCready like a gallon of boiling water as Nate's fingers worked inside him. “You ever take it up your tight little ass?”  
  
MacCready groaned wordlessly, deep, warm, hollow pleasure washing through him.  
  
“You ever take another man's dick in your tight, hot little hole, Bobby?”  
  
MacCready laughed desperately, shaking his head and grabbing Nate's shoulder.  
  
“No? You're a liar, MacCready. All those lonely gunner boys, all those caps, you want me to believe you never let them have you?”  
  
MacCready clenched his hips, his balls pulling tight, and Nate stopped still, pulling his fingers away.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you, Bobby?”  
  
MacCready nodded, breathless, chest tight and straining, his ribs screaming, his dick throbbing.  
  
“Talk to me, Bobby.”  
  
MacCready mumbled, Nate's hand tight around his neck.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Louder.”  
  
“ _Yes_.” he hissed.  
  
“Again.”  
  
“ _Yes!”_  
  
His fingers bit into Nate's shoulder. Nate gripped his dick tight, clear, sticky fluid building at the tip, lining it up with MacCready's asshole. MacCready held his breath, Nate shoved roughly inside him. MacCready's body curled tensely, he grunted, stifling himself, then went limp on the mattress as Nate grabbed his hips with both hands, thrusting into him hard, sweat running hot between his shoulder blades. Nate snapped his hips quickly, slamming into him, and MacCready grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand back to his throat. Nate moaned and laughed, leaning his weight on MacCready's throat. MacCready gasped, holding onto Nate with clawed fingers, spreading his legs wider.  
  
“You getting close Bobby? You gonna come for me?”  
  
He nodded, chest straining and about to explode with pleasure, Nate's dick pressing hard into the sweet spot inside him.  
  
Nate pulled out sharply, leaving him cold and empty, and MacCready almost screamed with frustration, sitting up fast and clutching his side as it squealed white pain at him.  
  
“Ahh, what the _fuck_ , man?!” He gestured agonisingly, “I was _this fucking close!_ ”  
  
Nate laughed and pressed his hand to MacCready's hot chest, the thrumming of his heart rattling against Nate's palm. MacCready leaned back on his hands, sucking cold air, and Nate straddled him, knees around his waist, faces close together, one hand resting on his thigh.  
  
“You're not the only one likes it in the ass y'know.”  
  
He lowered himself onto MacCready's dick, exhaling slowly, and wrapped his arm around MacCready's shoulders. MacCready tried to respond, reaching around his waist, but the pressure on his ribs was too much and he winced and dropped his hand back beneath him. Nate shook his head, and kissed MacCready's neck, nerves shimmering down his back and across his chest.  
  
“Just... sit still, okay?” he whispered, and rocked his hips back, gasping as MacCready's dick filled him, pleasure bursting up through the tight, uncomfortable pressure in his ass.  
  
“Jesus, you weren't kidding.” He muttered, smirking. “You _are_ a big boy.”  
  
MacCready felt himself blush, and laughed. Nate ground down on him, and MacCready's dick responded; he tipped his head back, closing his eyes, mouth gasping at the air, his orgasm bubbling up through him, close to bursting. Nate felt him tensing and slapped him coldly across the face.  
  
“I just fucking told you not to come, you little shit.”  
  
MacCready laughed, tears stinging his eyes and lay down slowly, gasping for breath.  
  
“Nate, seriously, I can't hold it, I'm-”  
  
Nate slapped him again, grinding down hard.  
  
“Hold it.”  
  
"Nate, really, I-"  
  
"What the fuck am I paying you for? Hold it. That's an order."  
  
MacCready giggled painfully, clenching his teeth and grabbing handfuls of the bedsheets, curling his toes. Nate jerked his cock quickly, moaning in his throat, thighs working hard beneath him. His breath came short and hot and fast, MacCready's dick hitting the spot - sweet, fat pressure building behind his balls and through his guts and blowing through him like a storm, humid and tense and unbearable until it _burst_ , spilling a flood of cold relief through his whole body, thick, white ribbons of cum spraying up over his chest, his head tipped back to the sky.  
  
“Ah, _fuck!_ ” he shuddered, his knees knocking together and body going weak.  
  
MacCready pulled himself up, struggling against the pain, a euphoric rush of endorphins carrying him through it, and he pushed up desperately into Nate's ass, gritting his teeth and pressing himself against Nate's chest. Nate ran his hand into the back of MacCready's hair, pulling hard and grinning, whispering breathlessly in his ear.  
  
“Your dick feel good in my ass, MacCready? You like it, being inside another man?”  
  
MacCready grunted and closed his eyes. Nate wrenched harder on his hair.  
  
“I didn't say you could come yet, Bobby. Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare. I told you to hold it, soldier, I told you to hold it, don't you _dare_ -”  
  
MacCready bucked upwards and shoved Nate back with a near growl of frustration, knocking him onto his back on the bed, and clapped a hand over his mouth, holding him down and shutting him up with the thin strength of his body. He ground his teeth against the pain shooting through his side, slamming hard into Nate's ass, dripping with sweat, shaking, and he cried out loudly as his orgasm ripped through him, tearing outward into his chest and down his legs; his ribs were a ball of hot flame in his side, but the desperate, wrenching, bursting _relief_ was worth every second.  
  
He collapsed heavily onto Nate's chest, grimacing in pain, trembling and shivering with pleasure. His hand relaxed over Nate's mouth, and Nate smiled under his fingers, carefully sliding himself from MacCready's cock. They lay quietly, bodies cooling in the air, until MacCready could move again. Nate helped him up, ducking beneath his shoulder and laying him back, steadily.  
  
“You feeling okay, Bobby?” he asked, softly.  
  
MacCready nodded, quietly smiling and reaching for his smokes. He lit up, passed one to Nate, and took a slow drag.  
  
Nate cleared his throat.  
  
“That, uh... that really the first time?  
  
MacCready nodded, silently.  
  
“How... was it then?” Nate asked, smoothing his hand across his jaw thoughtfully.  
  
MacCready blew the smoke from his mouth in a thin column, trying not to smile.  
  
“Like taking a shit, backwards.”  
  
Nate laughed and scratched his balls, sitting up and rolling from the bed.  
  
“Bobby, you've got a real way with words."

**Author's Note:**

> So... If you liked it, hated it, or have any thoughts at all about this, could you like... Talk to me? Leave a comment? I've got very few people to share this stuff with, and I'm just in a constant fallout 4 related bubble at the minute, and like... I wanna talk about it!
> 
> And if you want to keep up with my nonsense elsewhere, I'm on [tumblr](http://DaddyFuckinLongLegs.tumblr.com)


End file.
